


Situazione estremamente imbarazzante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Soldato [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, OOC, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bucky è un buon amico, ma non rispetta per niente l’imbarazzo di Rogers.Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPrompt: Personaggio A ha un oggetto incastrato nelle parti basse (vedete voi cosa), personaggio B vuole aiutare a sistemare il problema.Bonus: personaggi A è parecchio in imbarazzo
Series: Soldato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749739





	Situazione estremamente imbarazzante

Situazione estremamente imbarazzante

“Ammettilo, lì dentro c’è un buco nero” disse Bucky, facendo spalancare le gambe a Rogers.

Quest’ultimo serrò gli occhi, nascondendosi il viso bollente con il braccio.

“Ci puoi fare entrare quello che vuoi. Non è anatomicamente possibile” proseguì Barnes.

Steve borbottò: “Dacci un taglio! Puoi darmi una mano oppure no?”. La testa gli affondava nel cuscino e una ciocca di capelli biondi gli ricadeva davanti al viso.

Bucky guardò i glutei arrossati dell’altro e il vibratore che si era incastrato, un pezzo di plastica sembrava aver fatto un uncino.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce di candele candide, grosse un pugno, che si trovavano in vari punti della camera. Le fiammelle si riflettevano negli specchi appesi alle pareti.

James cercò di estrargli l’oggetto e Steven lanciò un grido acuto.

Bucky negò col capo.

< Così rischio solo di fargli del male.

Non può sempre ridursi in questo modo! Una volta gli ho trovato delle abrasioni che si era procurato stringendo troppo forte la cravatta, un’altra volta si era ferito con un pezzo di vetro.

Non può fare l’amore come tutti senza rischiare di farsi del male? Anche considerando che sembra sempre così vulnerabile. Non dimentichiamoci che oltre ad essere magrolino è sempre malaticcio > rifletté.

“Non posso tagliare la plastica e rischio che si venga a creare una ferita. Quindi facciamo così: io premo con due dita con una mano e con l’altra faccio uscire la plastica. A quel punto potrò rimuoverlo con un colpo secco” spiegò.

Steven sgranò gli occhi.

“Ha-hai idea… di dove devi infilare la mano?” domandò senza fiato.

Bucky annuì, rispondendogli: “Non voglio sentire storie”.

Steve si mordicchiò le labbra sottili e rosee.

“N-no, senti…”. S’irrigidì sentendo le dita dell’altro entrare dentro di lui, anche se rimanendo nella parte più esterno. Deglutì aria e una fitta di dolore lo scosse, trafiggendolo. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la testa gli pulsava, con un rumore simile ad un risucchio l’oggetto venne estratto.

Bucky lo guardò abbandonare le membra con aria stanca e guardò il vibratore scuotendo il capo.

“Tu non hai un buco come tutti i maschi, ma una voragine” borbottò.

Steve lo colpì ripetutamente con un cuscino, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Tutto questo è imbarazzante” piagnucolò.

James gli rispose: “Andiamo. Ormai ti conosco meglio di quanto conosco me stesso”. Ridacchiò vedendo che l’altro si era nascosto il viso col cuscino. “Mi chiedo come nonostante i tuoi hobby tu riesca a rimanere così puro”.


End file.
